Photograph
by lucyydragneel
Summary: Loving is hard sometimes. It's all worth it in the end because being with the person you love, makes life worth living.


**A/N: Hey guys, so this is a NaLu one-shot based on the song Photograph by Ed Sheeran. (It's in Lucy's P.O.V. btw) I hope you like it, enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Photograph_**

Ever since this party that I went to last week, I've been getting these random texts from someone I don't know. I met this really cool guy named Natsu and I haven't seen him since. We talked the whole party and I actually really like him. He was definitely the sweetest guy I've ever met, but I didn't get to give him my number so I haven't talked to him. I go to a college in Magnolia, Magnolia University, but, Natsu goes to a college on the other side of Fiore. He was here for spring break to visit his cousins. I found out that his cousins are Gajeel, Gray and Wendy, who I've been friends with for years. I met Natsu when he first came at the beginning of the week and we just clicked. We spent the whole week together and almost every second of the day. I didn't really want to go to the party but Natsu was there so we talked the whole time until he had to catch his flight. I went to the airport with everyone and when he hugged me goodbye, I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I know I've only known him for a week but it was love at first site.

Even now I can't stop thinking about him. I'm just sitting in my room on my bed in the dark, trying to stop my mind from drifting. I don't know wh-. My thoughts were interrupted from my phone vibrating. I look at it and see it's from that unknown number again. So I pick it up and read the text.

 _"Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes. But it's the only thing I know. When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes. It's the only thing that makes us feel alive."_

I finished reading it and I'm confused. So does this person love me? I don't even know who they are! But even through all of my doubt, I can't help but feel happy knowing someone cares. It's weird that they know exactly how I feel right now. Loving Natsu is hurting because he is so far away. But, I don't want to stop because I can't. This person is right, it does make me feel alive. Being with Natsu makes me feel alive and so carefree. I didn't reply because I didn't know what to say. I put my phone back on my dresser and went to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up I looked at the time and saw that it was 9 am. I rolled over and looked at my phone. I saw that I had another text message from the same person.

 _"We keep this love in a photograph. We made memories for ourselves. Where our eyes are never closing, our hearts were never broken. And time's forever frozen, still."_

I reread the message probably 100 time before I looked away from my phone. How do they know how I feel?! My phone screensaver is a picture of Natsu and I in the pool. I'm on his shoulders and our smiles were huge. It was one of those days that you remember forever. I look at all of the pictures Natsu and I took on my phone and I can't help but smile. I didn't reply to the message because I like the one-sided conversation. I quickly ran to the bathroom and showered because I was going to be late to my English class if I didn't hurry. I practically ran out of my apartment and to my first period. Since I'm a senior, I can have my own apartment instead of a dorm room. I finally made it to English and ran to my seat. The teacher came in and the class started.

* * *

Since I only had one class today, I went to go hang out at Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is a lounge that's off campus and everyone who goes there regularly are considered members. Everyone who is a member has a tattoo with the Fairy Tail symbol on it. I have mine on my left hand and it's pink. I actually found out when Natsu was here, that he's actually a member too. He used to live in Magnolia before I knew anyone from Fairy Tail. He moved to go to another school because of what he wanted to major in wasn't a part of the major's our college offers.

I walked right up to Mirajane and asked her for a strawberry smoothie. Mirajane graduated two years ago, so she's 24 now and since she graduated she's been working here full time. Her sister, Lisanna is my age which is 22, and her brother Elfman is 23 because he graduated last year.

"Here you go, Lucy." Mira says sweetly. I said thanks and started drinking my smoothie. I heard the doors burst open to reveal a very scary looking Erza. I almost chocked on my drink because I was so terrified. Erza is the same age as Mirajane and she is really strong and scary.

"Hi Erza, what's the matter?" Mira asked. Erza just looked at her and sighed.

"Well, on my way here I was enjoying the strawberry cake that I bought when Gray and Gajeel ran past me and my cake fell on the floor." She said angrily. I shivered thinking about what happened to those two.

"Oh, I'll get you a new one from the back. Also, what happened to Gray and Gajeel?" Mira asked. Erza just laughed evilly and walked out of the door frame to reveal both Gray and Gajeel knocked out and beaten pretty bad. Everyone just sweat-dropped and Erza walked over towards me to get her cake.

"Hello Lucy, how are you?" Erza asks sweetly. I looked at her and nervously smiled. I have no idea how she can change her attitude so quickly.

"I'm... okay, I guess. How about you?" I said. She looked at me and frowned.

"I'm really happy because Jellal and I are together now. You don't sound very happy though. What's going on?" Erza asks skeptically.

"Nothing..." I say. She just looks at me and then smiles.

"Well if you say so." Erza says. I finished my smoothie and I looked at Mira and Erza.

"Hey... guys, I'm going to get going because I have a... uh... headache." I lied. They looked at me and said their goodbyes. I was surprised they didn't ask me anything about it.

Before I walked out the door I faintly heard Erza say something to Mirajane. "She must really miss Natsu. They really did click and I know Natsu misses her as well." Erza says sadly.

I smiled because they were concerned about me and that Natsu missed me as well.

* * *

I finally made it home and I decided to watch Netflix until I got tired. I don't have any classes tomorrow because we don't have classes on the weekends. I started to feel tired so I turned off the t.v and lights and went to my room. I changed into my pj's and plopped onto my bed. I was falling asleep when my phone rang.

 _"So you can keep me, inside the pockets of your ripped jeans. Holding me close until our eyes meet, you won't ever be alone. Wait for me to come home."_

I looked at the message and smiled. I have pictures with Natsu and my phone is in my jean pockets. I tend to look at his beautiful eyes in the pictures. And I honestly can't wait for him to come home. Whoever this is makes me think about Natsu more and more each text I receive. I smiled at the text before going to bed dreaming about Natsu.

I woke up at 10 am today and for once I didn't feel tired. I remember I had a dream about Natsu and me seeing each other again and then we were abo-... My thoughts were once again interrupted because of my phone.

 _"Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul. And it's the only thing that I know. I swear it will get easier, remember that with every piece of ya. And it's the only thing to take with us when we die."_

I can agree with the healing and mending your soul part. But, the thing about death confuses me. Every other text made me smile or even feel happy, but, I can't explain how I feel about this one. Once again I don't reply especially because this one was kind of depressing. I just got up and went to take a shower.

* * *

I basically did nothing that whole day because I didn't want to go to Fairy Tail because I would just think of Natsu non-stop. I watched Netflix all day. When I started to get hungry I just ordered some sushi from this place down the street. I'm honestly way too lazy to cook right now. There was knock at my door and I ran and opened it. Gajeel was standing there smiling.

"Gajeel? What are you doing here?" I asked him. He smirked and lifted the bag of sushi in his hands.

"I work at the sushi place now for some extra cash. I assume you didn't want to cook." he said.

"Yeah, I'm too lazy. Anyway how much?" I asked him.

"It'll be $25." He said.

"Okay... here is exactly $25 and $10 for your tip." I said to him. He took the money and gave me my sushi.

"I guess you really miss him." He chuckled. I tilted my head in confusion.

"What?" I asked. He looked at me and sighed.

"You ordered a dragon roll, a spicy dragon roll and a king dragon roll. Those are all Natsu's favorites and you know that." He said smugly.

"Well... yeah I miss him a lot. Like honestly I can't stop thinking about him." I said while biting on my lip.

"Well, I know he misses you because he asks me all the time how you're doing." He said with a genuine smile on his pierced face.

"Oh, well tell him I said hi? I guess." I giggled. He nodded and said goodbye before leaving. I closed the door and ate my sushi while watching Netflix.

Eventually I got tired so I went into my room and changed. I once again plopped onto my bed and was just lying there staring at the ceiling. As if on cue my phone vibrated so I rolled over and looked at the text.

" _We keep this love in a photograph. We made these memories for ourselves. Where our eyes are never closing, our hearts were never broken. And times forever frozen, still."_

That's weird. I got this text already... why a repeat? My phone vibrated again.

 _"So you can keep me, inside the pockets of your ripped jeans. Holding me close until our eyes meet, you won't ever be alone. And if you hurt me, that's okay baby. Only words bleed. Inside these pages, you just hold me. And I won't ever let you go."_

Before I could even comprehend this new set of words my phone once again vibrates.

 _"Wait for me to come home."_

Okay, now I really want to know who this person is. I'm not in any way creeped out by this but, if I know them and their coming home, is that here in Magnolia or something? I honestly have no idea who this even would be because I don't remember giving out my number to anyone. But whoever this is makes my heart swell with each new text. I mean, saying they won't ever let me go and how I should wait for them to come home, makes me happy. I didn't reply because this has always been a one-sided conversation. I rolled back over and fell asleep with the biggest smile on my face.

* * *

I woke up at 11 am today and before I freaked out for being late to class, I realized its Sunday. I let out a sigh of relief before rolling over to look at my phone. And of course I have a new text.

 _"Oh you can fit me, inside that necklace you got when you were sixteen. Next to your heartbeat, where I should be. Keep it deep within your soul. And if you hurt me, that's okay baby. Only words bleed. Inside these pages, you just hold me. And I won't ever let you go."_

How did they know about my necklace? Maybe this person knows a lot more than I thought. I looked at my dresser at that exact necklace. I walked over there and opened it. Inside was a picture of Natsu and me from the night of the party, or the last day I ever saw him. I put the necklace on and held it close to my heart. I would do anything just to see Natsu again and secretly I hoped this anonymous texter was him.

* * *

6 months have passed since that text message. I don't know what happened but it makes me really sad. I graduated last month and I have nothing to do. Every time I try to do anything I think about Natsu and all of those texts. I still have no clue who sent them and I don't know why they stopped. Natsu graduated as well but, I don't know if he's coming back to Magnolia. Maybe he has a girlfriend and a life... unlike me. I've realized these past couple of months that I'm so in love with the boy I met during spring break, that any other guy has absolutely no chance.

I decided that a walk would clear my head, so I headed towards the park. I found a bench near a pond so I decided to sit there. It was in a secluded area so nobody would bother me.

I pull my phone out of my pocket and start reading the texts out loud. I read the last text I received all those months ago in my head. It was too painful to read out loud.

 _"Oh you can fit me, inside that necklace you got when you were sixteen. Next to your heartbeat, where I should be. Keep it deep within your soul. And if you hurt me, that's okay baby. Only words bleed. Inside these pages, you just hole me. And I won't ever let you go."_

When I finished reading it, I felt liquid travel down my cheeks. I was so happy to receive these texts all the time and when it stopped, I felt like my world did too. And to make things worse, Gajeel and Gray told me that Natsu hadn't contacted them for a really long time. I was of course scared that something happened to him. I kind of still am.

"Oh you can fit me, inside that necklace you got when you were sixteen. Next to your heartbeat, where I should be. Keep it deep within your soul. And if you hurt me, that's okay baby. Only words bleed. Inside these pages, you just hold me. And I won't ever let you go."

I said while crying. I stopped crying when a heard a very familiar voice.

 _"When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me. Under the lamppost back on sixth street. Hearing you whisper through the phone, **wait for me to come home."**_

It started to rain really hard so when I turned around all I saw was pink hair. _Pink hair..._ Wait! Natsu has pink hair!

"NATSU?!" I practically screamed. I saw him start running towards me and I did the same. We met half way and he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. I was crying so much, that I'm surprised I wasn't hyperventilating.

"Luce... I missed you so much." He whispered my nickname into my ear and I got chills. And not the kind of chills from the rain.

"Natsu... I was worried about you." I said while pulling away from the hug. He just smiled at me and I couldn't help but to do the same.

"Nah, I'm fine! I actually broke my phone about 6 months ago and I had to get a job to pay for a new one. I just got one a few days ago." He said sheepishly.

Wait... six months ago was when I got that text. After that no more messages. OH MY GOD! IT WAS NATSU THIS WHOLE TIME! It has to be him! It makes so much sense. I'll see if I'm right.

 _"Oh you can fit me, inside that necklace you got when you were sixteen. Next to your heartbeat, where I should be. Keep it deep within your soul."_ I said and I waited for a reply.

 _"And if you hurt me, that's okay baby. Only words bleed. Inside these pages, you just hold me. And I won't ever let you go."_ Natsu said. I looked up at him and I smiled.

"So you finally figured it out? Huh, Lucy?" he said smugly.

"How did you even get my number?" I asked him.

"I asked Gray for it and I guess he never mentioned it." He shrugged.

"You are such and idiot!" I yelled.

"What? Why?" He asked. I looked at him and smiled because he was pouting.

"You made me so happy when I read those messages every morning and night! Then you just disappeared?! I know why you did, but... do you know how hard it was to not see those messages anymore..." I spoke softly. He looked at me with sincere eyes.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I wanted you to know how I felt through those messages and I didn't know how much they affected you." he said sadly.

"Well of course they affected me! I mean I'm in love with you dummy!" I yelled. I quickly covered my mouth because I was so embarrassed. He looked at me and took my necklace and opened it to reveal the picture of us all those months ago.

"You love me, huh?" he said. I just nodded.

He looked at me and smiled. "Do you not lo-..." I was cut off by him kissing me. I was shocked at first but then I relaxed and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away from the kiss.

"Of course I love you... dummy. I'm so madly in love with you. I sent those texts for a reason." Natsu said.

He kissed me again and I couldn't help but think about what street this park is on. I pulled away and looked at the sign. It read _Sixth Street._ I laughed because we were standing right under a lamppost. I looked at the now smug Natsu and smiled.

"Did you plan this?" I asked. He nodded.

"Of course! It's pretty awesome, huh?" he said.

I smiled and started running towards my apartment because I was soaking wet. Natsu started to chase after me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Let's make a bet." He yelled out. I looked back at him and smiled.

"Sure! If I win you have to... move to Magnolia." I yelled back.

"Okay and if I win... you'll just have to find out cause I'm going to win." he said

"Deal." We yelled in unison. I started running faster. I thought I won but then a pair of arms wrapped around my wait and spun me around. I started laughing because I was so happy.

"Okay, you win." I said. He looked at me and smiled. "So what is your end of the deal?" I asked.

"Marry me." He demanded. I stopped smiling.

"W-What?" I squeaked out. He smile and pulled out a ring. It had a red ruby in the center with a black band and dragons on the sides. I started to cry because I was so shocked.

"Y-Yes." I said. He smiled and took my hand and slid the ring onto my finger. I hugged him and then I kissed him.

"I love you, Lucy. And I'll never stop loving you for all of eternity." He said. My heart started to swell and I smiled.

"And I love you Natsu Dragneel. And I'll never stop loving you." I said.

He smiled again and we headed towards my apartment. We finally got there and I showered. Then Natsu showered and we went into my room. I plopped onto my bed and so did Natsu.

Before we went to bed I turned to a sleeping Natsu and whispered, "Finally... you're home." I said and I kissed his cheek before falling asleep.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Loving is hard sometimes. It's all worth it in the end because being with the person you love, makes life worth living._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **A/N: I hoped you guys liked it! Let me know what you think, until next time... bye :D**


End file.
